


Memories to Cherish

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: A Place Further Than The Universe
Genre: Awkward, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Kimari has feelings for Shirase, but she won't tell her till they're back in Japan. Shirase shows up wanting to make some memories for just the two of them.





	Memories to Cherish

When the group returned to Syowa Station, Kimari had tried to give Shirase as much space as she needed. Coming to terms with things wasn't easy on her, and Kimari knew that better than most. Shirase would get all the space she needed to deal with things, and when they got back to Japan...

Kimari sighed. She knew what she wanted to do when they got back to Japan, but it was scary. At this point, even without being told outright, she was pretty sure Shirase's mother and Captain Toudou had been lovers. Even so, that didn't mean that Shirase liked girls too. If she didn't, or if she just didn't feel that way about Kimari, would they be able to keep being friends. It was scary. After all they'd been through, the thought of losing Shirase from her life was scary.

Yet the thought of never saying, "Shirase-chan, I love you!" was almost too painful to bear. She'd tell her when they got back to Japan. Kimari would deal with whatever happened.

Interrupting these thoughts was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" It was Shirase.

"G-go ahead!" Kimari struggled to stop blushing as her best friend came into the room. It wasn't fair of Shirase to show up while Kimari was having these thoughts about her. Of course, the time she spent without such thoughts was getting increasingly rare these days.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Shirase asked. Kimari noticed she wasn't the only one who was blushing. It made her a bit happy seeing such a pretty girl embarrassed like this.

Kimari grinned and gave a peace sign. "Hehe, no way. I can't sleep at all."

Shirase looked away for a moment, closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. "Kimari-chan, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Eh?" Kimari was sure she'd heard wrong.

"Sorry, nevermind." Shirase was almost out the door again already.

Kimari reached out and yelled a bit too loudly, "Wait! You can sleep with me!"

The way Shirase got so red, Kimari couldn't help but exclaim, "Waaaaa, Shirase-chan became a sun pillar!"

"S-stupid!" Shirase stammered, awkwardly turning around and come over to Kimari's bed. Kimari lifted her blanket and Shirase quickly slipped under.

"So, what's up?" Kimari asked. She had a warm smile on her face, and it made Shirase blush even more.

"What do you mean? N-nothing is up!" Shirase was a bad liar.

Kimari just laughed. "You all said you hated sleeping in the same room as me."

Shirase grimaced, then took a breath to relax. "Do you remember when we saw Gin-san crying?"

Kimari nodded. It was the sort of thing that stuck with you. Until then, she'd had serious doubts that the captain could cry.

"She must have been remembering the time she was here with my mom. I don't have any memories here like that. Instead, I have the memories I've been making with you and the others."

On reflex, Kimari reached out and held a hand to Shirase's cheek.

Shirase smiled, just a bit, then continued, "You were there for me before the others. You were there when I didn't have anybody else. So, I want to make some memories that are for just the two of us."

Kimari blushed and struggled with how to respond, afraid to misunderstand her, afraid to ruin things. Shirase didn't wait for her answer. Instead she leaned in and gave Kimari a brief kiss, then pulled away.

"Is it okay?" Shirase asked.

Kimari felt like she was short circuiting. "Aren't... Aren't you supposed to ask that before you k-kiss?"

Shirase froze. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I messed up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry? I'm sorry." Already she was trying to worm her way out from under the blankets, trying to run away. Kimari wouldn't let her. She kissed her crush back, and watched as her eyes went wide and she short circuited just like Kimari had.

"I don't think I'm ready for more than kissing, and cuddling but if you're okay with me... I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Shirase wrapped her arms around the silly, ridiculous girl next to her and kissed her again. For every kiss she gave Kimari, Kimari gave one in return. Neither knew when they fell asleep, or who fell asleep first, but the moment they woke up they kissed again. Then again.

A knock at the door interrupted them. It was Yuzu.

"KIMARI-SAN! WAKE UP! SHIRASE-SAN IS MISSING! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"


End file.
